


Canary

by aizawa_zawa



Series: KuroTsuki Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Cafetería, Cute, Day 3: Notice Me, Funny, KuroTsuki Week, Lunch, M/M, Short One Shot, falling, friends - Freeform, rated t since there's a curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawa_zawa/pseuds/aizawa_zawa
Summary: KuroTsuki Week / Day 3: Notice MeKenma convinces Kuroo to finally talk to Tsukishima.





	Canary

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a little late, I was tired from work, but voila! ❤ I kept imagining what I wrote & couldn't stop laughing.  
> Day 3 of KuroTsuki week ❤

Kuroo Tetsurou would always pass by the same lunch table that was in the corner of the university’s cafeteria. It wasn’t necessary to walk down the edges of the cafeteria where the trash bins were at. He could just throw his food away and then walk back straight down the main aisle like everyone else. Instead, he would always walk around so that he could pass by a certain table in the corner of the cafeteria. A table where a single person sat alone—all the time—eating quietly, with white over-ear headphones, and golden eyes concentrated on homework.

Unfortunately, no matter how many times Kuroo would strut by, the beautiful blonde tall boy never batted him an eye. Kuroo wished that he would look up, make eye-contact, and then Kuroo can smile his devilishly handsome smile. Then he would continue to pass by the blonde’s table for another week until he can work up the courage to finally speak to him.

It was Friday, which meant that Kuroo wouldn’t see the blonde until Monday. He wanted so badly to talk to him already. Usually, he doesn’t have a problem going up to people and being flirtatious. But for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do that with the canary.

Kuroo was sitting at his usual table, which was two tables away from the gorgeous blonde with glasses, and the position they sat had them facing each other. Albeit the tall boy would always have his eyes downcast as he did his homework.

Discreetly, Kuroo would steal glances here and there. Half of his attention was on his friends while the other half was on the mysterious boy.

“Helloooo? Earth to Kuroo!” A huge palm waved in Kuroo’s face, grabbing his attention.

His friend Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively when he noticed where Kuroo’s eyes were casted.

“Checking out the fresh meat, eh Kuroo?”

An exasperated sigh could be heard from Bokuto’s right. “Please stop calling the new students fresh meat, Bo.”

“Aww, but it’s true, Akaashi. They’re fresh meat!”

“No, stop saying that. It’s weird.”

Kuroo ignored their light bickering as he took a sip of water, eyes involuntarily landing on the canary.

“Just go talk to him.” Kenma, Kuroo’s best friend, softly insisted across from him. “If you act normal, he’ll talk to you.”

“How do you know that?” Kuroo inquired.

Explosions can be heard from the PSP Kenma was playing on. “I have a class with him. His name’s Tsukishima Kei.” He stated nonchalantly.

Kuroo glared at his best friend. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me before?!”

Kenma shrugged. “You didn’t ask.”

Kuroo wanted to strangle him.

“But now you know. So, go talk to him.”

As always, Kenma was nose deep into a video game on his PSP, but out of everyone Kuroo knows, Kenma was the most observant. If he claimed that acting normal will guarantee a conversation, then it was true. And now Kuroo had a name to put on the cute face.

Tsukishima Kei.

Not wanting to come across as an angry blubbering idiot, Kuroo composed himself before standing up and heading towards Tsukishima’s table.

“Huh, where’s Kuroo going?” Bokuto asked.

“To finally talk to that guy.” Kenma responded without taking his eyes off his game.

Kuroo strolled with purpose to Tsukishima’s table, focus never wavering on the guy who has been clouding up his mind.

Being able to feel someone staring at him, Tsukishima glanced up, gold meeting amber.

It was weird. Kuroo thought that he’d get nervous when Tsukishima would finally notice him. Finally notice his existence. Now that they stared at each other, Kuroo felt serene. Why was he so nervous before? This was a piece of cake. He genuinely grinned at Tsukishima, and the latter offered a small, shy smile in return.

Unfortunately, the gods decided that today would be a fun day to prank Kuroo.

When he was just a mere five feet away from reaching Tsukishima’s table, Kuroo’s right foot caught on the back of his left ankle, causing the world to tip over. To make matters worse, there was a thirty-two-gallon trash bin. When his arm flailed, it knocked the trash bin down with him. Kuroo smacked into the plain linoleum floor first, then the trash bin fell on him, coating him in trash, before rolling off to the side.

_Fucking. Hell_. Balling his fists, Kuroo closed his eyes and yelled internally. Out of all the times he walked by, _now_ he had to trip?

Bokuto guffawed, head thrown back with tears already springing to his eyes as he held his stomach. Akaashi smacked him in the arm, scolding him for laughing at their friend. But even he couldn’t stop his lips from quirking up.

Kenma took one quick glance at Kuroo, sighed, then returned to his game.

A few other students in the cafeteria snickered as well, hiding their grins to not seem rude.

Tsukishima instantly ripped off his headphones and jumped out of his seat, one knee on the floor as he hovered over Kuroo’s fallen form.

“Are you alright?” he asked, concern filling his melodic voice and golden eyes as he brushed debris off Kuroo’s body.

Kuroo was brought out of his stupor when he heard Tsukishima’s sweet voice. He lifted his head, releasing a breathless chuckle.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Tsukishima extended pale delicate fingers. “Are you sure you’re alright, uh-”

“Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.” He grasped the offered hand. It was warm and soft.

“Kuroo.” A glint appeared in Tsukishima’s eyes, tasting the name on his tongue.

With a small grunt, he helped Kuroo stand by pulling him up. Tsukishima dusted a few more specks of trash off Kuroo. Their eyes met once again, and they still held each other’s hands.

“I’m Tsukishima Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it lol.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_theglasscastle) ❤


End file.
